You Set Me Free
by ShimmeringRose X
Summary: Hermione feels like she would never find love. Some unexpected twists and turns help Hermione realize maybe there is something to a certain Slytherin that meets the eye. Can she find the one thing she is looking for in him? Or is she in over her head? Flu


You Set Me Free  
  
Summary: Hermione feels like she would never find love. Some unexpected twists and turns help Hermione realize maybe there is something to a certain Slytherin that meets the eye. Can she find the one thing she is looking for in him? Or is she in over her head? Fluff. Love. Hate. Better than sounds. R&R.  
  
AN: Hey, this is my first FanFic, and I would really appreciate it if you would be nice. =) Lol. ~Ashleigh  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Smiling brightly, Hermione got on the Hogwarts express. It was her 7th and final year at the place she called a second home. It would be hard to leave this place behind, but she was just happy she had the chance to experience it. Not to mention, she had gotten what she wanted since 1st year. She was now the schools' Head Girl.  
  
Walking through the cramped hallway she tried to find the three people who meant the world to her. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and his little sister, Virginia Weasley. The one thing she loved about Hogwarts was the friends she had made. When Hermione reached the last compartment she opened it.  
  
Inside was what she was looking for.  
  
"Hermione!" All three yelled and hugged Hermione.   
  
"Hey guys! It's so good to see you. How was your summer?" She asked going into the compartment finding her usual seat, beside the window and Harry.  
  
"Great Mione, you should of came to the borrow." Ginny said, but knew Hermione had family coming over that summer.   
  
"Trust me Ginny, if I could have I would do it in a heartbeat." Looking over at Harry she couldn't help but check him out.  
  
His usually untidy hair was well...still untidy but it looked a little tamer. He had gotten rid of his glasses and got contacts that showed his beautiful emerald eyes perfectly. Not to mention, his body was very pleasant. From all the years of Quidditch. He smiled at her, and that was when she thought she would hit rock bottom.   
  
Looking over at Ron who was talking to Ginny she noticed he too changed. He was a lot taller, and his hair was spiked. He also had a nice body.   
  
"Hey Hermione, congratulations on getting Head Girl. Do you know who Head Boy is?" Ron asked shaking her from whatever trance she was in.  
  
"Thanks Ron, and I have no clue who Head Boy was. But for some reason I have a gut feeling I am not going to like it." She said, rubbing her stomach.  
  
Ginny grinned, and they looked at her. "What?"  
  
"I think its Malfoy." When they looked at her like she was crazy she went on, "I mean come on. He is the second smartest person in the school. He also seems much more qualified than any other guy in your year (No offence Harry, Ron) but think about it."  
  
"I think she is right guys and I will so have the worst year." She groaned and leaned back in her seat.   
  
"You know if he bothers you only have to say the word and we will hex him to hell." Harry said seriously. Smiling she hugged him. "Thanks Harry."   
  
"No problem."  
  
When they pulled away, Ginny came over and sat on Harry's other side and he put his arm around her. Sending Ron a look he smiled. "They finally got together this summer."   
  
"And you're congratulating me? This is so much better!" Both Harry and Ginny Blushed.   
  
Checking her watch Hermione sighed. "I have to go to the Head's compartment. I'll be back later."   
  
Getting up from the seat she left and headed to the end of the train. Reaching the Head's she went inside and sat down. While she sat there she began to wonder who the Head Boy was. Sure Malfoy was an option but so was other guys in the school, right? Sighing again she reached inside her bag and took out her favorite book, Romeo and Juliet. Opening to her marked page, she got lost in her own little world.  
  
The compartment door opened, but Hermione didn't notice who walked in and sat in front of her. When she did notice there was someone else around her she looked over her book and was staring into pools of the bluest eye she had ever seen. They had hints of gray and silver in them. Her eyes then traveled down to the mouth that was twisted into a smirk she knew all too well.   
  
"Malfoy?" Finally looking up at the face she rolled her eyes.   
  
"Yes Granger the one and only. I should of known you where the Head Girl." Hermione stared at him for a moment before asking, "Why is that?"  
  
"You are the smartest witch in Hogwarts right? You get good grades, its natural." He said and shifted in his seat so his back was leaning against the window and his legs where stretched out in the seat.  
  
She blinked and nearly dropped her book. ...Draco Malfoy complemented me? This isn't right..... He looked over at her and chuckled.   
  
"What's wrong with you?" She shook her head and looked back at her book but she read the same sentence six times. Looking back at Draco she noticed he changed too.   
  
He was at least six foot. His hair was no longer slicked back but was actually parted and naturally messy. His skin had a healthy golden tan to it, and his body was very very nice. Better than Harry's. Not too much muscles like wrestlers but perfect. His eyes where a different color than she normally thought. They where usually a stone cold color, but now they where blue and...warm. Not to mention his strawberry lips where well quite kissable.  
  
"Enjoying the view Granger?" He said smirking. She blushed in embarrassment. Not for checking him out but for him noticing she was openly checking him out. Then she saw he was doing the same to her.  
  
"Enjoying the view Malfoy?" He looked up and shrugged. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Hermione only smiled.  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
"Damn Straight." Shaking her head she put her book back and sat Indian style in her seat.  
  
"Malfoy do you know what we are doing here? Isn't McGonagall coming or something?" He only shrugged and leaned his head against the window closing his eyes.  
  
When she was about to open her mouth again, the compartment door opened and Minerva McGonagall stepped in looking stern and professional as always.  
  
Draco opened his eyes and Hermione turned her attention to her. "Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger as you well know you two are the schools Head Boy and Girl. We know in the past you two haven't had the best history but we are hoping you can get passed that and do your duties like civil adults. You are both 17 now and mature enough to act like it." She said looking at both of them.  
  
"After the sorting you are to report to Dumbledore for your orders and for him to tell you where your common room. You will be sharing a common room together. You can stay in here or go back to where you where sitting before. See you at the Feast." Turning around, McGonagall left the compartment.  
  
Getting up from her seat Hermione strung her bag over her shoulder and turned to Draco. "Aren't you going back to Crabbe, Goyle or Pansy?" He only shook his head and closed his eyes again.   
  
"Later Malfoy," Hermione said leaving the compartment and going back to the one she was sharing with Harry, Ron and Ginny.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"...Welcome to another wonderful year at Hogwarts. This year we have a new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts. I would like to welcome Professor Taylor." A young woman stood up and bowed at the applause. "Also I would like to congratulate our two heads this year, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. With that said, tuck in."  
  
All four-house tables filled with foods of all kinds. Hermione was sitting with her friends at the very end where they always sat.   
  
"So Mione, you never told us who was the Head Boy." Ginny said wiggling her eyebrows up and down. Throwing a crust of bread at her Hermione shook her head.  
  
"You where right, it was Malfoy." Both Harry and Ron looked sour but Ginny looked pleased.   
  
"You guys, I honestly don't think it's going to be as bad as I though. He seemed kind of nice while we were in the Head Compartment. Plus we got the talk from McGonagall." She told them, eating her potatoes.   
  
"Whatever Hermione, Malfoy is bad news and you know it." Harry told her before he turned his attention to Ron.   
  
"Mione, I think you may be the most envied girl in school." Ginny said to her and Hermione turned to Ginny. "Why? Cause I'm going to be living with Malfoy for the whole year?"  
  
Ginny just gave her that 'duh' expression and began to talk to Lavender. Twirling her fork in her food Hermione looked over the Great Hall. Everyone she had known changed a lot since she first met him or her. Neville Longbottom had grown taller and was thinner. He wasn't bad looking either, if that was possible. But he also seemed to grow a spin too.  
  
When her eyes fell on the Slytherin table she found herself looking for a blonde head. Finding him, she saw that Pansy Parkinson was literally hanging all over him. But she didn't seem to notice the disgusted look he was giving her.  
  
He seemed to have felt her gaze cause he looked up and their eyes met before Hermione turned away from him and concentrated on her food. Before she knew it the feast was over and everyone was leaving to his or her common rooms. Remembering, she turned to her friends. "Hey, I have to go to Dumbledore. I'll see you three later."   
  
With a wave, she left them and made her way over the Headmaster. When she got their Malfoy was already standing there, hands in his robe pockets. Dumbledore came up beside them and smiled.  
  
"I would like to congratulate you too again on getting Heads. I know you both worked hard for the potions. Now, would you like to see your common room?" Both Head's nodded and they followed Dumbledore out of the Great Hall.   
  
"Your common room is just this way. Not close to any of the other common rooms of course but in a well private area. I am sure you'll be quite pleased with it....ah here we are."   
  
All three stopped at a painting of a woman standing by a lake and a man holding her in his arms. Hermione's eye's lit up when she recognized who they where. "Romeo and Juliet professor?" He only smiled and turned to the students.  
  
"Pick a password." Draco looked at Hermione and she was chewing her bottom lip. "What do you want Malfoy?" She asked, turning to her housemate. He merely shrugged. "It honestly doesn't matter to me."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger I have to go now. Please contact me if something is wrong. Good night." He left, disappearing down the dark hallway.  
  
"Malfoy's Hot?" She said to Juliet who smiled. "You may go in." Picking up her bag Hermione went inside leaving a shocked Draco Malfoy behind.  
  
Dropping her bag on the floor, Hermione stared at her surroundings. The common room was three times larger than Gryffindor and that much taller. The walls where fancy butterscotch colored stone and the ground had black carpeting. There was a huge fireplace and two Emerald Green couches. One with a Red throw and the other with a Green. Stairs went to the second landing which their where three doors. The middle was the bathroom so she guessed the others where hers and Malfoy's rooms. It was beautiful.  
  
Feeling someone come in she turned around to see Draco looking around like she had been doing. "Beautiful huh?" She said and grabbed her stuff heading up stairs. Draco watched her go up the stairs and said to himself, "Very."  
  
**********************************  
  
Finding her room Hermione walked in and gasped. Her walls matched the common rooms, but the carpet was a deep blood red. The bed was a queen size and had scarlet silk sheets with gold silk pillows. There were also two glass doors with scarlet curtains that led outside, which puzzled her. Going over to them, she tried to open them but noticed it was locked. Pulling the metal bar out of the lock she pulled the handle and both doors swung open.   
  
Going out she stepped on a balcony. A large round table was at the far right with two chairs. Smiling she went back into her room but kept her doors wide open. Everything was perfect so far, and she hoped they would stay that way.   
  
Grabbing her nightshirt and pants Hermione went into the bathroom. After locking both doors, she went to the shower and turned on the water. Stripping down she got in and closed her eyes as the warm rivers of water trailed down her body. Her mind traveled back to the train and Draco. A small smile lit up on her face as she thought of the blonde Slytherin. ...He wasn't so bad; maybe this won't be a bad year...  
  
Turning off the water after she finished bathing, Hermione dried herself off and slipped on her shirt and pants. Looking in the mirror, she ran both hands over her face and sighed.   
  
Leaving the bathroom Hermione went back downstairs and saw Draco sitting on the couch, reading a book while wearing silver glasses. When she looked at the tile of the book she noticed it was her Romeo and Juliet book. Walking over to him, she sat down on her couch that was facing his.  
  
"You know, you could of asked to get something out of my stuff." She said seriously.  
  
"Sorry," He was about to close the book.  
  
"No, it's okay. I was just messing with you. You can read it." Hermione smiled and leaned back into her couch as Draco went back to reading.  
  
"Malfoy, may I ask you something?" She asked after a moment.  
  
"Sure" He said, turning the page. Then looked over the book and at Hermione who was looking at the fire.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" He chuckled and shrugged.  
  
"I don't want to loose my Head Badge by fighting with you Granger. It's the only way." He said smugly. She glared at him before leaving and going into her room. ...Jerk...  
  
Closing her doors to the balcony Hermione pulled back her covers and got comfortable. She didn't know why but when Draco said that it hurt. Closing her eyes, she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
********************************  
  
Thanks for reading this! Please Review!  
  
Should I write another chapter? Let me know! =)  
  
*^*~Ashleigh~*^*  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


End file.
